Everyone has to come back sometime
by queenfan03
Summary: What was Nic feeling when she left LA? Part of Everyone has to leave sometime...you have to read that to understand!
1. Default Chapter

Nic drove down Huntington Grove on the way to her new house in Miami. Just thinking about the life she left behind made her come to tears. Since they left L.A., Nic had gone through a very depressing phase. She never wore any sort of make-up, always had bloodshot eyes, and always wore clothes too big for her. It had been about a week into school and Kat was already dating. She claimed it was love. Nic pulled into the long driveway and knew she had to think of this as "home."  
  
*Flashback  
  
"Le, I gotta get home." Nic said.  
  
"Baby girl, this is your home. Don't you ever forget that. I love you forever." Leon said.  
  
"I love you too sweetie." Nic said.  
  
*End  
  
She thought about that memory when Brian pulled up next to her.  
  
"Sup Nic?"  
  
"Nothing much Brian. Just thinking." Nic replied. That had been her excuse for everything now. 'Just thinking.' Well, it was true. She thought about L.A. constantly. Leon, what was he going through? Did he really love her? What was going on with the team? Did they miss her?  
  
School was horrible. She got made fun of constantly for being good looking, for knowing her shit about cars, for being rich---everything. Nic always kept a picture of Leon on her folder. Other girls asked about him. When they did, she just got depressed and went home. She didn't even care to be at races anymore. It reminded her too much of Leon.  
  
The next few months passed by. Nic was still depressed about Leon—she refused to race. Kat and Brain were stupid teenagers in love. Nic was sick of everything. She had a job at Tej's garage with Brian and Kat. Nic always wore Leon's brown DT t-shirt with everything. Kat did almost anything to try to get her to do something. Something to stop her from being a bitch.  
  
Nic decided to do something drastic. She sent in an application, without Kat's knowledge, to be a foreign exchange student in England. She got accepted and just went. She left, once again, hoping that leaving Miami life might help her get over Leon. But it didn't work. She drug Leon's memory with her everywhere. She wrote countless letters trying to explain, but she knew she couldn't actually send them until she knew she was safe.  
  
After her semester in England, she came back to Miami to finish her senior year. The next year was even worse than high school. She started going back to the races. She met guys and tried to go out on dates, but it just didn't happen. All the guys thought she was just some chaser. Somehow, Kat got Nic to race. Nic started to win more races, and her spirit lifted.  
  
Once Nic felt better, Kat felt depressed. Brian had become a cop. He went out to California to do some under cover job. When he came back, he was changed. But a few months later, they broke up. It was real bad for Kat because Brian still lived in Miami. But they got back together like Nic knew they would. Then Kat told her that she was moving to L.A. with Brain, and that they wanted her to come with them.  
  
Nic was a pool of emotions. She was going back to L.A.! Then the thought hit her. Did Leon still love her? Was he even still in L.A.? But she pushed those thoughts out of her head. She was going back to L.A.!  
  
The trip took a week. Nic always beat Kat and Brian to their rest stops, and was anxious during the whole trip. When they made it into L.A. city lines, Nic almost pissed herself with joy. 


	2. ending and still a begining

"Why am I doing this again?" Nic asked  
  
"Because you love him and he deserves an explanation." Kat said.  
  
"Right. Right! Just, um, please keep reminding me of that."  
  
"No problem! Now let's see if there's a race tonight! I've been absolutely bored out of my mind!" Kat said.  
  
"Alright. But tomorrow we have to look for him!" Nic said.  
  
They got to the races and Kat made the deal before the last people got in. Kat had driven her own car just in case something happened. Kat was dressed a little hoochie, but she didn't care. She was wearing knee-high stilleto boots with hot pink lacing. Her skirt was the same color pink as her boot lacing, and she had a black wife beater on. Nic, being the laid-back girl, simply wore a loose black button up shirt (unbuttoned) with a white tank under it, and jeans.  
  
Nic got up to the start line. Her heart was in her stomch. She knew she was capable of wining. Her years away did give her some experience, but she didn't want to feel cocky. She hated the types that showed off and talked shit. She saw the guy that was gonna signal the race, she got butterflies, he knuckles were turning white she was squeezing the wheel and shifter so hard.  
  
She knew the race was about to start; she flipped her CD to The Living End—Roll on. She put it on one of her favorite songs 'Astoria Paranoia.' He dropped his hands and she just let the words flow in her.  
  
Is there something going on around me  
  
Is there something I should know? The ghost of apranioa slips into my mind And the dust it settles in.  
  
The race was almost over, she knew it. She thought of him. Leon. She was gonna win the race for him. She felt for the right time. Upshifted. Hit her nitrous. She won. She felt a strange satisfaction of winning this race. She was congradulated by Kat. They were talking about their plans for searching tomorrow when Nic got the sudden idea.  
  
"Well. What about now? I mean, they aren't exactly early birds!" Nic said.  
  
"I agree with Nic."Leon said as he snuck up on Nic and Kat.  
  
Nic felt her heart break. She laid eyes upon the love of her life. The man she couldn't get out of her head for the past three years. And he was pissed. She was crushed. She though now for sure he'd moved on. They made plans to meet at Dom's house to discuss where Nic had gone.  
  
On the drive over, Nic cried. She didn't know if they were happy, sad, or angry tears. She just knew they were tears. When she got to Dom's house, She found that her shirt had spots of tears on it, so she discarded it and threw on her grey hoodie.  
  
She got a little pep-talk from Kat, and walked in. They got a warm welcome from the team, and Nic went up to Leon's room. She gave Leon and explanation of why she left. She felt complete rejection and went to find Kat. Her and Kat talked about things and then Leon came out to the backyard where they were. Nic told Leon to call her or not. Well, if you're reading this, you know what happens next......Everyone has to leave Sometime. 


End file.
